Estrella
by Adellecia Evans
Summary: Semi-canon / —Mata hitam Natsu berkilat ceria ketika ia telah sampai di tujuannya, pemuda itu memasang cengiran terbaiknya, menunjukkan perasaannya hari ini kepada gadisnya. Natsu lalu mengangkat tangannya dan melambai sedikit, jari manisnya berhiaskan sebuah cincin perak yang berkilau ditimpa cahaya matahari. "Hey, Luce! Apa kabar?"


Pemuda itu tersenyum kepada seorang pria paruh baya yang membukakan gerbang besar itu untuknya. Pria paruh baya itu balas tersenyum kendati mata gelapnya menunjukan sebuah simpati yang tak tersampaikan dari hati.

Pemuda itu merapikan pakaiannya dan membenarkan letak karangan bunga di tangannya dengan hati-hati, hari ini, Natsu Dragneel akan mengunjungi kekasihnya lagi.

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**Estrella - Star**

-Belongs to Adellecia Evans, but the Idea belongs to _Auriellie Evans _

_The cover is not mine! Credit to the owner_

"Karena, ada kalanya bintang akan kehilangan cahayanya, bahkan yang sudah jatuh sekali pun."

**Warning! Out Of Character, Typo(s), and many more**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

Natsu berjalan perlahan menuju tempat tujuannya, ke tempat kekasihnya berada. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, mata hitamnya menatap karangan bunga berukuran besar yang dibawanya. Betapa ia ingin sekali melihat ekspresi kekasihnya ketika menerima karangan bunga ini.

Gadis itu pasti akan tersenyum, dengan sepasang mata karamel yang berkilau karena gembira, kendati wajahnya dihiasi warna merah muda. Natsu terkekeh, tanpa sadar, otaknya memutar sebuah kilas balik. Kilas balik yang ia berjanji tidak akan pernah melupakannya barang sedetik.

* * *

_Natsu mengetuk pintu rumah Lucy Heartfillia sembari tersenyum gugup, ia hampir dapat melihat bayangan seorang pemuda berambut _raven_, seorang gadis berambut merah apel, dan seekor kucing berwarna biru muda di salah satu dinding bangunan berlantai dua._

_Mereka menatap Natsu dengan tatapan yang sama; antara memberi semangat dan tatapan tidak sabar. Terdengar sahutan dari dalam dan Natsu—masih dengan senyum gugup yang sama—segera bergerak merapikan pakaiannya dan membenarkan karangan bunga berukuran sedang di tangannya._

_Sang pembantai naga api dapat merasakan keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya dan kakinya mulai gemetar tanpa sebab, ia terlihat seperti orang gila yang sedang menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya._

_Natsu melirik ketiga sosok sahabatnya yang balas mengangguk cepat ke arahnya, memberi semangat. Natsu meneguk air liurnya sendiri, kakinya gatal ingin kabur dari sana dan melupakan semuanya, tetapi jika ia melakukan semua itu, mungkin esoknya ia akan tinggal nama._

_Pintu kayu itu terbuka, menampakan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dan beriris karamel yang kemudian membeku ketika melihat sebuah karangan bunga disorongkan ke arahnya dengan cepat. Lucy Heartfillia menerima karangan bunga tersebut, menatapnya sebentar sebelum menoleh ke arah sang pemberi._

_Wajah Natsu yang menunduk nampak merah padam hingga menyamai rambut Erza Scarlet, Lucy menatap Natsu sebentar, nampak heran dengan ulahnya yang tiba-tiba memberikan sebuah karangan bunga untuknya. "Natsu?" Natsu segera menegakan kepalanya dan berbicara tanpa titik, tanpa koma, tanpa spasi._

"_Akumenyukaimujadilahkekasihku!" ujar Natsu cepat, Lucy menaikan kedua alisnya, tidak menangkap maksud Natsu._

_Hening sejenak, Lucy menatap Natsu yang sedang mengatur napasnya, menunggunya untuk mengulangi perkataannya. Natsu melirik sosok ketiga sahabatnya yang memberi kode kepadanya agar terus melanjutkan, bahkan Gray Fullbuster dengan frontalnya menunjuk sosok Natsu dan mengepalkan tangannya._

_Jika Natsu tidak melakukannya, Gray akan memburu Natsu sampai ke mimpinya. Kurang-lebih seperti itulah kode yang ditangkap Natsu dari Gray._

"_Umm ... Luce, aku itu siapa?"_

_Lucy menaikan alisnya lagi, tetapi tetap menjawab dengan suara normal, "Natsu Dragneel."_

"_Kau seorang penulis dan menyukai buku, dan Levy adalah seorang pembaca yang sangat cinta buku, karena itulah Levy sangat?"_

_Lucy sudah sangat heran kali ini, mengapa pertanyaan Natsu sangat absurd dan aneh seperti ini? "Sangat menyukaiku?"_

"_Biasanya, jika seorang pemuda ingin menjadikan seorang gadis sesuatu yang lebih dari sahabat, ia bilang apa?"_

"_Jadilah kekasihku." Jawab Lucy singkat._

_Natsu mengangguk pelan, "Jadi?" dan pada detik itulah Lucy menyadari apa maksudnya. Gadis itu kemudian memutar otaknya, menyambungkan jawabannya dari tiga pertanyaan Natsu barusan. Natsu kembali melirik ketiga sosok sahabatnya yang sedang melompat-lompat dan menari kegirangan._

"_Natsu Dragneel sangat menyukaiku, dan ia ingin berkata kepadaku agar aku menjadi kekasihnya?" Natsu meneguk air liurnya dan menoleh perlahan ke arah Lucy di depannya. Ketika hitam bertemu karamel, gadis itu tersenyum._

_Lucy tersenyum hangat, kedua pipinya merona samar, mata karamelnya berkilau dengan senang dan sedikit rasa haru, gadis itu kemudian memeluk karangan bunga yang Natsu berikan kepadanya sembari mengangguk._

_Dan Natsu bersumpah tidak pernah ada yang dapat membuatnya sebahagia ini sebelumnya._

—"Kau adalah sebuah bintang, bintang yang jatuh dan ditakdirkan untukku seorang."—

_Waktu sudah menunjukan bahwa telah lewat jam malam, namun, di gedung tinggi dengan panji-panji yang dikenal sebagai lambang _guild _Ekor Peri masih terang-benderang dan gaduh tak terkira. Para penyihir berpesta pora, mereka menari dan menyanyi tanpa lelah, mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol? Tidak, memang begitu sifat mereka, hiperaktif bagaikan tak memiliki batasan tenaga._

_Sementara para penyihir Fairy Tail bergembira, di luar gedung mereka—tepatnya di atas sebuah pohon tanpa nama yang seluruh daunnya masih berwarna hijau muda—terdapat dua orang penyihir, seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan akrabnya._

_Mereka nampak gembira dalam cara yang berbeda, di bawah langit malam yang dikuasai oleh Artemis, mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lainnya. Ekspresi mereka mendeskripsikan segalanya, tipikal dua orang yang saling jatuh cinta._

_Lucy Heartfillia kemudian memandangi langit malam dengan mutiaranya yang berserakan, mengabaikan Natsu Dragneel yang berkomentar tentang kebiasaan baru Gray Fullbuster yang membalikan meja jika orang-orang menggodanya tentang Juvia, kekasihnya._

"_Hey, Natsu." Natsu menoleh ke arah Lucy, tersenyum lebar hingga gigi-giginya yang putih bersih terlihat, "Apakah kau ingin menangkap bintang jatuh?" tanya Lucy pelan, mata karamelnya memperhatikan sercecah cahaya di langit yang bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan laju yang melintang, bintang jatuh._

_Natsu kemudian mendongak ke langit malam, mencoba mencari benda yang dibicarakan gadisnya. Setelah hening beberapa lama, Natsu menggeleng dan menjawab, "Tidak." Ujarnya ceria dan tanpa beban, membuat Lucy menoleh ke arahnya dengan sepasang mata yang membesar._

"_Serius? Bukankah kau tahu sendiri jika seandainya kau menangkap bintang jatuh, seluruh permohonanmu akan terkabulkan?" tanya Lucy, rasa ingin tahu menguasainya. Kekasihnya memang terkadang aneh, siapa sih yang tidak ingin mendapatkan bintang jatuh?_

"_Aku sudah mendapatkan satu. Untuk apa aku ingin menangkapnya lagi? Satu sudah cukup untukku." Jawab Natsu ringan, cengiran masih menghiasi wajah tampannya. Lucy memandangi Natsu lama dengan tatapan meneliti, menilai apakah Natsu membohonginya._

"_Oh ya? Dan apa yang kau mohon kepada bintang itu?" tanya Lucy, menyerah._

_Natsu kembali tersenyum lebar, sinar bulan memantul di mata hitamnya, membuat Lucy dapat melihat tatapan lembut yang diarahkan kepadanya. "Cintamu." Jawab Natsu santai, membuat darah dengan cepat naik ke wajah Lucy._

"_Bintang yang kutangkap itu kau, Luce." Ujar Natsu melanjutkan dengan ceria, tak tahu kata-katanya memiliki pengaruh yang besar untuk sang Heartfillia, sebuah kilas balik berputar di udara—ketika sang Dragneel menangkap sang Heartfillia yang terjatuh dari langit karena hempasan kekuatan Istana Tanpa Batas, "Dan aku tidak butuh bintang lain. Kau cukup untukku."_

—"Kau terjatuh dari langit malam, kita bertemu dan berpetualang, kita bahagia hanya dengan tersenyum ke satu sama lainnya."—

_Natsu dan Gray beradu telapak tangan, dahi mereka bersentuhan dan urat kemarahan nampak jelas di wajah masing-masing. Aura merah dan biru muda saling mendominasi, selagi mereka mulai beradu fisik._

_Sementara itu, para penyihir lain sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu, beberapa ada yang sedang memasang bunga beraneka warna di sudut aula _guild _Fairy Tail, sementara yang lain malah menonton pertarungan tidak penting dua rival-tetapi-sahabat abadi tersebut._

"Ara, ara, _Natsu, Gray. Jika kalian bertarung sekarang, hiasan yang sudah kita pasang akan rusak loh." Ujar Mirajane Strauss sembari tersenyum lembut kendati tubuhnya memancarkan aura gelap yang membuat kedua pemuda itu segera melepaskan diri dari satu sama lain dan memberikan Mirajane sebuah hormat._

"_Omong-omong, Natsu, Gray." Kedua pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Lisanna Strauss yang mengintip dari bahu kakaknya, "Aku penasaran, apakah kalian tertarik mengambil langkah yang lebih serius seperti pemuda itu?" tanya Lisanna ceria sembari menunjuk seorang pembantai naga besi yang nampak gugup._

_Natsu dan Gray membeku, kedua pemuda itu kemudian saling tatap sebelum Gray mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Lisanna dan berkata sarkastis, "Haha, Lisanna. Mana mungkin si otak api ini tahu caranya melamar, aku bahkan ragu ia pernah memikirkan sesuatu tentang pernikahan." Ujar Gray sembari memutar bola matanya, Natsu hendak meninju Gray ketika sebuah teriakan menginterupsinya._

"_Levy datang! Dia datang!" seru Happy sembari melompat-lompat kegirangan dan menerjang masuk ke sebuah peti kayu dan menutup tutupnya. Para penyihir segera mempercepat kerja mereka dan melesat ke tempat persembunyian masing-masing agar tidak menganggu momen yang hanya dapat mereka lihat sekali seumur hidup, dimana seorang pembantai naga besi yang _tsundere _melamar kekasihnya._

"_Kyaaa~ aku tidak sabar melihat Redfox junior berlari-lari di aula _guild_!" seru Mirajane sembari berlari kecil ke arah meja bar dan bersembunyi dibaliknya, membuat Gajeel menyerukan sesuatu yang tak jelas kepadanya karena gugup._

_Pintu _guild _Fairy Tail lalu terbuka lebar, menampakan seorang gadis berambut biru muda dengan sahabatnya yang berambut pirang. "Selamat pagi semua—Gajeel?" tanya Levy, Lisanna berhasil menarik Lucy ketika Levy sedang lengah, menyembunyikan mereka berdua di balik pintu dan meminta Lucy agar diam dengan gerakan tangan._

"_Yo, Levy." Gray dan Natsu berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak meledak dalam tawa di tempat persembunyian mereka, pasalnya, kentara sekali suara Gajeel sedikit bergetar karena gugup._

_Gajeel lalu melemparkan sebuah cincin ke arah Levy yang ditangkap sang gadis dengan spontan, "Aku muak melihat nama belakangmu, menurutku nama Redfox lebih cocok untukmu." Ujar Gajeel refleks, berusaha menutupi kegugupannya._

"_Omong-omong aku tidak menerima penolakan." Tambah Gajeel sedikit egois, pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sosok Mirajane yang sepertinya hampir pingsan karena gembira._

_Levy terdiam, tetapi detik kemudian, ia tersenyum, "Kau harus mengubah sifatmu, Gajeel." Ujar Levy, senyum belum terhapus dari wajahnya. Momen indah itu terpotong ketika Cana Alberona melemparkan sebuah barel bir yang kemudian membuat Gajeel dan Levy basah kuyup sembari berteriak,_

"_PESTAAA!" dan Fairy Tail meledak dalam tawa dan hanyut dalam pesta seperti biasa._

_Di tengah kegaduhan tersebut, Lucy berjalan menuju Natsu yang sedang beradu dahi dengan Elfman Strauss. "Hey, Natsu." Sapa Lucy ceria, Natsu menoleh ke arah Lucy, membuat Elfman kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke lantai dengan kepala terlebih dahulu._

"_Luce!" Natsu melompati tubuh Elfman dan memeluk Lucy dengan sebuah cengiran, "Apakah kau melihat yang tadi? Gajeel gemetaran, kau tahu?" Natsu berkata setelah ia melepaskan tubuh Lucy, setengah menahan tawa membayangkan Gajeel—iya, Gajeel yang _itu, _gemetaran dan gugup._

"_Hey, Lucy, kapan kau datang?" sapa Gray setengah berlari ke arah Natsu dan Lucy, atasannya telah hilang entah kemana, dan seperti biasa, Gray tidak peduli atau bahkan tidak menyadarinya sama sekali._

"_Baru saja, bersama Levy, Lisanna segera menarikku tadi." Jawab Lucy setengah komplain, Gray menjawab dengan _'Oh' _singkat dan mengambil segelas minuman dari nampan Mirajane yang sedang melesat menuju Macao dan Wakaba._

"_Oh iya, Luce." Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya, begitu juga dengan Gray yang sedang meneguk minumannya, Natsu menunjukan cengiran khasnya, mata hitamnya berkilat penuh determinasi, "Ayo kita lakukan sesuatu seperti yang Gajeel dan Levy lakukan!" dan detik berikutnya Gray menyemburkan minumannya ke arah Erza Scarlet yang sibuk memakan kuenya._

—"Sayangnya kita telah tenggelam dan lupa kembali ke permukaan, aku lupa bahwa cahayamu dapat menghilang dan bergabung ke dalam kegelapan."—

_Natsu Dragneel menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi heran, mata hitamnya kemudian bergerak mencari ke seluruh sudut ruangan kamarnya yang berantakan tidak karuan, dimana benda itu? Tidak mungkin Happy memakannya, bukan?_

"_Happy, apakah kau melihat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna ungu?" tanya Natsu menyerah, pemuda itu berjalan menuju ruang tamu, tempat dimana _Exceed_ miliknya yang berwarna biru berada._

"_Yang ini?" tanya Happy polos sembari mengangkat sebuah kotak berukuran kecil dengan kedua cakarnya, wajah Natsu berubah lega ketika melihat benda tersebut tidak hilang. Ketika Natsu hendak meraih benda tersebut, Happy segera merentangkan sayapnya dan terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah pintu keluar._

"_Lushe! Ada kiriman dari Natsu!" Natsu dapat mendengar seruan Happy yang keras dan seketika menyadari maksud _Exceed _iseng yang satu itu. Natsu segera melesat mengikuti Happy, sayangnya, ia kalah cepat._

_Dalam sekejap, mereka telah sampai di pintu depan pintu basis Fairy Tail, Happy tersenyum lebar dan terbang ke arah pintu itu dengan kecepatan yang sangat lambat seolah ingin mengejek Natsu. "Happy! Berikan itu kepadaku!" seru Natsu setengah kesal—bagaimana pun juga, ia tidak dapat marah kepada partner sehidup-sematinya itu, bukan?_

_Tiba-tiba pintu kayu itu terbuka, menampakan seorang Lucy Heartfillia, Happy tersenyum sangat lebar dan menabrakan dirinya ke arah Lucy, "Lushe! Natsu hendak memberikanmu ini!" seru Happy ceria. Mata karamel Lucy menatap kotak di kedua cakar Happy dengan tatapan heran, gadis itu kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Natsu yang nampak gugup tidak karuan._

_Lucy lalu meraih kotak tersebut dari cakar Happy dan membuka tutupnya dengan perlahan, Happy menyeringai gembira, yakin dengan apa isinya._

"_Happy, Natsu ... apa ini?" tanya Lucy pelan, Natsu segera membuat sebuah perisai dari tangannya sembari berseru menjawabnya,_

"_Itu hadiah ulangtahun untuk si putri es! Aku kalah taruhan dengannya, jadi aku harus memberikannya hadiah untuk ulangtahunnya besok!" seru Natsu defensif, Lucy menarik isinya, ekspresinya tidak terbaca antara kesal, _facepalm_, dan _sweatdrop_._

_Happy terjatuh kepala terlebih dahulu ketika melihat apa isinya; sebuah celana pendek berwarna kuning terang dengan moif kelinci untuk pria._

_Happy mengira, isi kotak kecil tersebut adalah sebuah cincin. Hari ini ia mendapatkan pelajaran; cek dahulu isinya, barulah beritahu orang lain tentangnya._

* * *

Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya sembari terkekeh, untuk peristiwa terakhir yang itu selalu membuatnya ingin tertawa, apalagi ketika melihat ekspresi Lucy yang terlihat sedikit penuh harap ketika membuka kotak berwarna ungu tersebut.

Mata hitam Natsu berkilat ceria ketika ia telah sampai di tujuannya, pemuda itu memasang cengiran terbaiknya, menunjukkan perasaannya hari ini kepada gadisnya. Natsu lalu mengangkat tangannya dan melambai sedikit, jari manisnya berhiaskan sebuah cincin perak yang berkilau ditimpa cahaya matahari.

"Hey, Luce! Apa kabar?" pemuda itu berkata riang, ia kemudian meletakan karangan bunganya di batu datar bersama sebuah kalung berliontin cincin emas yang memiliki ukiran indah bertuliskan namanya, Natsu Dragneel_._

Sang pembantai naga api itu lalu mengelus nama yang terukir di batu persegi itu sekali, kembali membaca tulisan yang terukir di batu tersebut dengan tatapan yang tak terdeskripsikan kata-kata.

**Di sini, berbaring dengan tenang dan bahagia**

**Seorang sahabat, seorang teman, seorang anak, dan seorang kekasih**

**Lucy Dragneel**

**X770-X801**

Natsu mengelus nama itu sekali lagi sebelum menunduk, air mata mengancam jatuh dari kedua mata hitamnya yang tak setajam dulu. Sementara itu, entah ilusi dari matahari atau hanya imajinasi, seorang gadis berambut pirang memeluknya dari belakang dengan penuh sayang. Seolah menyampaikan sebuah pesan yang tak tersampaikan.

"Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan cahayamu lagi di dunia sana, Luce?"

**.**

**End**

**.**

A/N:

Alih-alih tidur, saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk publish oneshoot yang satu ini ... Sama seperti 'Holding Hands With You' ide fict ini tercetus dari seorang Auriellie Evans yang terlalu malas untuk mengubahnya menjadi sebuah fanfict ... Arigatou idenya, aniki, saya menghargainya. (_ _)

Bisa dibilang mungkin, cuma mungkin loh ya, alternate ending dari From Strayy Sky, with Love. Tapi kita lihat saja nanti XD Saya mencoba menceritakan dari sisinya Natsu, sama seperti 'Dear, Natsu Dragneel' tetapi sepertinya masih gagal juga, aih ...

Anyway, Maaf yang untuk yang menyukai Happy Ending, eh, tetapi menurut saya itu ending-nya ada hint-hint Happy kok XD /dor

Bagi humor adegan Natsu nembak Lucy abaikan saja, saya juga gak tahu artinya apaan, habis sense of humor saya lagi kering bagaikan kolam di musim kemarau, jadi saya tidak mendapatkan adegan Natsu yang polos menyatakannya cintanya. Menurut saya, Natsu gak mungkin datar banget kalau dia menyatakan cinta, kan? Setiap pemuda(?) pasti memiliki _blushing _momen hahaha XD

Terus daripada 'istri' atau 'tunangan', saya sengaja lebih milih ke 'kekasih', karena definisi 'kekasih' di kbbi itu adalah 'orang yang dicintai' :)

Review? Review kalian sangatlah diharapkan!

**Anda memiliki saran? Koreksi? Curhat(?)? silahkan tumpahkan di kotak review~**

-Adellecia Evans


End file.
